


Moves Like Jagger

by Mangafrk



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dancing, M/M, School Dances, like idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangafrk/pseuds/Mangafrk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who said the members of the Generation of Miracles couldn't dance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teiko

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea during my own school dance and really needed to write it. So here you go

"Aomine-kun what are you doing!?"

"It's called Dancing, Satsuki!"

The music was loud in the club. Oh who am I kidding? The music was loud in the Teiko Middle School gymnasium. Akashi was currently onstage blasting music that he had picked himself through the speakers. Because why listen to music other people enjoyed when you could take initiative and do it yourself. But really it was only because he wanted to have some control over what was going on. At the moment he definitely wasn't in control of his precious basketball club. Aomine was currently flailing his arms around like an idiot. Or doing what he called 'dancing'. While Kise, who had just recently joined wondered the same thing he had been ever since he met the regulars in the second string. Is this how they usually act outside of the basketball club?

Satsuki, of course would burst out in laughter whenever she looked over at her childhood friend so she tried to keep the eye contact to a minimum. Kuroko, was just moving his arms slightly side to side with the beat, keeping a completely straight face. As if he wasn't enjoying himself. The only people missing from their little group was the before mentioned DJ as well as Murasakibara who was probably eating something somewhere and Midorima who would never dance if you bribed him. Kise, who was still utterly confused as to how someone who was so serious during a game, could be such an idiot if there was music in the background. Decided to get away from the weird people he still hung out with for some reason. He clung to the back wall and went to one of the far corners away from everyone else. Before he was able to sit down on the ground he noticed someone there already. Someone with greenish hair and glasses. 

Wait... That person looked extremely familiar. Oh. It was Midorima! Satsuki had been complaining the entire time about how he didn't show up yet here he was, sitting in the corner. It was obvious just from his expression that he really didn't want to be here. Suddenly they met eyes. Midorima's widened slightly behind his glasses but they quickly went back to normal. He walked a bit closer and Midorima cursed. Kise couldn't help but give him a bit of a dirty look. What was his problem? Then finally...

"Midorima-kun?!" Satsuki. Ugh. "What are you doing over here aren't you going to jo-" 

"No"

"Come in Midori-"

"No!"

"Please?" So persistent 

"I said no!"

Kise had to hold in a groan as they continued the same thing back and forth. He seriously needed to get away. He began to walk towards another corner when he walked into a wall. A very soft wall... He looked up and saw purple. His face turned pale.

*munch munch*

Murasakibara... Great.

"Oh...*munch* is that you Kise-chin?"*crunch*" 

Kise nodded in fear. He still could not get over how tall this guy was. He was a middle schooler for Pete's sake! He had to be at least 6feet tall!

"Well, um." Kise stuttered, "I better get going." 

Murasakibara just nodded and waved as Kise ran to get away from him. He managed to find a secluded corner so he could get away from the insane people. He sighed, what did he do to deserve this? 

"Are you alright Kise-kun?"

Kise jumped getting into a defensive position. "Who said that!?" He asked loudly. A hand suddenly appeared in front of his face and he finally saw the smaller kid with light blue hair.

"Kurokocchi do you have to do that!?" He yelled above the music. 

Kuroko continued to keep a straight face, “I've been here for at least a minute Kise-kun."

Kise sighed, why did this kid have to have such a small presence.

"Is there any particular reason as to why you aren't dancing?" Kuroko asked him with his emotionless voice.

Kise looked at him in disbelief. "You were the one who was hardly dancing!"

Kuroko looked at him, "That's just how I dance Kise-kun."

Kise sighed for probably the hundredth time that day before his eyes drifted to Aomine who, even though he was alone was still flailing around like an idiot. At least Kuroko didn't dance like his best friend. He then looked over to Satsuki and Midorima. Satsuki was still trying to get him to dance but it didn't look like he was budging. Not that Satsuki was being very pushy anymore. She kept accidentally looking in Aomine's direction and bursting out in laughter at the sight. So much for avoiding his glance. Murasakibara was now sitting on one of the benches eating out of a paper bag of convenience store snacks. Akashi on the stage looked weird with his red headphones. that wasn't something you saw every day. It didn't help that in the light they looked pink, definitely not something normal. He soon realized that Kuroko was speaking to him.

"Kise-kun?"

"Huh?!"

Kuroko was staring at him, and it was creeping him out. "What is it Kurokocchi?" 

"I was asking if you were okay Kise-kun."

Kise nodded, "I'm fine."

But there was still something he was curious about. "Kurokocchi?"

"Yes Kise-kun?"

"Is this how they all act usually?"

"What do you mean Kise-kun?"

"I mean like... Like idiots!"

Kuroko smile slightly, "yes."

Kise looked at him astonished, " how do you survive having them as friends?!" 

"You get used to it." Was his only response, and suddenly he was gone. Kise looked around confused trying to find him but was unable to with all the people dancing or just sitting around. Damn that small presence of his. While looking around he saw someone with pink hair coming towards him. Damn it not Satsuki again! She had obviously given up trying to talk to Midorima. But why she was coming over this way was another thing. 

"Kise-kun!"

"Yes?" He asked, genuinely curious as to what she wanted to know.

"You seemed lonely. So I want you to dance with me, Aomine-kun and Tetsu-kun."

Great. Midorima refused to, so now she was asking him. He looked over at the place where Aomine has been and sees said person bent over and gasping. Obviously out of breath from what he had been doing this entire time. How he had enough stamina was beyond him. Kuroko was currently patting his back while still keeping his trademark expression. Kise looked back at Satsuki with her hopeful eyes.

...oh fuck it.


	2. Seiren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not as good as the first one but hey, whatever.

"Yeah! It's time to par-ty!" 

"Kagami-kun, what are you doing?" 

Kagami jumped up yelling as his blue haired friend appeared out of nowhere. "Where the hell did you come from?!"

"From over there." Kuroko said pointing in a seemingly random direction. At least it seemed that way until he saw Hyuuga and Izuki standing against the wall. Riko was near them talking to a few girls that were probably classmates. 

"Izuki is over there," he continued. "The puns were beginning to get annoying."

Kagami sighed, there was no point in which Izuki's puns were not annoying. In fact, looking over there again it appeared that Hyuuga had gotten sick if it and was now grabbing onto his hair and yelling. He swore he could hear it over the loud music, not that that was surprising. 

"Was it necessary to scare me like that though?!" He continued to yell. Not yet over the fact that he was scared so easily. 

"I can't help if you don't notice me Kagami-kun." 

"Che" 

Great. Now he was annoyed. The dance at Seiren high school had been perfectly fine until Kuroko appeared. It was as if his mere presence ruined the mood completely. Scratch that. It was as if his non-existent presence ruined the mood completely.

"Kagami-kun?"

"Eh?"

"Are you alright?" He asked innocently. "You look mad."

Kagami frowned and then sighed angrily. What was wrong with this child? 

"No Kuroko, I'm completely fine." He said with obvious sarcasm.

But apparently Kuroko was either unable to detect emotion or was completely stupid because he just responded with an "Okay." Kagami seethed. God. Fucking. Dammit. 

"Um...Kagami-kun?" What could he possibly want now? 

"What is it Kuro-ahh"

Suddenly a large weight hit him in the side causing him to fall over and hit his head on the hard floor. He saw stars for a few seconds before sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. What the hell was that?

"I'm so sorry Kagami!"

He looked up to see a frantic Koganei extending his hand to him. Oh, that's what that was. Kagami brushed the hand away.

"It's fine." He got up onto his feet and Koganei nodded before running off in the direction of the captain and point-guard who was currently kneeling on the ground hugging his head in obvious pain while Hyuuga completely ignored him. Izuki wouldn't be giving any weird puns for a while. Riko was doing her best to ignore everything and act as if she had no idea who they were. Kagami sighed, what was with these idiots. They were even worse than a lot of people in America and he had made himself certain that there was no weirder population then that of the USA. Of course they thought the same of the Japanese but that was beside the point. When he looked back at Kuroko he found that he was standing even closer to him than before. He jumped back once again. Why did he keep doing that?! And why was he so close?!

"What are you doing?!"

Kuroko looked at him confused, "doing what?"

"Scaring me!" He yelled. "And why are you standing so close?!"

"You were distracted Kagami-kun."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Kuroko shrugged, "normally I don't like admitting that people don't notice me but..."

"But what?"

"I've realized that it is quite fun to scare people, especially you Kagami-kun." He smiled

Kagami stared at him for a few seconds. "Uh... Kagami-ku-ow that hurts." Kagami had grabbed onto his hair and was now pulling harshly. "Ow Kagami-kun. That hurts please stop. I'm sorry." Kagami took a deep breath and let go. Kuroko sighed as his head was released. 

"Sorry Kuro-" Kagami looked around and noticed that Kuroko had disappeared. Damn that child. Kagami sighed, 'I guess I should find him' He walked over to where Hyuuga was, Izuki was nowhere to be found. 

"Oi Hyuuga." 

Hyuuga turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "I thought you would be dancing like an idiot at this point."

Kagami closed his eyes and had to take a deep breath. "I was trying to, but then Kuroko showed up and now he's gone."

He could tell that Hyuuga was trying to hold back a laugh. He glared and Hyuuga was able to calm down. "Why are you telling me about this?"

"I was wondering if you knew where he was.” 

"You expect me to know?" 

"I don't know!"

"I don't know where he is Kagami-kun." He said "but maybe Riko does."

Kagami nodded before looking around. Riko was sitting down on the bench with those friends of hers. They appeared to be talking. But how they were doing so over the loud music was another thing. He walked over slowly, pushing through the small crowds at the back. He heard a few curses but nothing as bad as in America. 

"Coach"

Riko's shoulders tensed and the conversation she was having stopped. She turned around glaring and Kagami couldn't help but take a few steps back.

"Uh coach... I wanted to-"

“Not now Kagami.” She said angrily.

The only thing he could do is nod. He managed to escape to the very opposite side of the gym near the stage. Why did the coach have to be so terrifying? He looked back over to where Hyuuga was. He must have known how she would act if he went over to her. And lo and behold Hyuuga was bent over and laughing his ass off. Kagami sent a glare in his direction but he didn't stop. He went to look for someone to ask and saw Izuki standing against the wall. Kagami really didn't want to ask him but he seemed like the only option. Koganei was completely useless and all the other members of the basketball club were either training on Riko's orders or were not at school that day. 

He regretfully walked over to Izuki and started to talk before he could give of his famously bad puns. "Hey Izuki have you seen Kuroko anywhere."

Izuki didn't respond. "Hey Izuki!"

Izuki finally looked up. But when he did he looked happier then he should for some reason. Kagami couldn't help but be confused until...

"Hello Kagami-kun." 

"Oh my god Kuroko where did you come from?!"


	3. Kaijou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know almost nothing about this team so I may have to update this later but you know. I also decided to put Kasamatsu and Kise together because why not.

"Kise stop bumping into me!"

"Sorry Kasamatsu-senpai!"

Everything was horrible. The music was too loud, the lights were way too bright and Kise was way more annoying than usual. All in all it was horrible yet Kise was still trying to get him to dance. Why the hell would he do that? So if Kise bumped into him one more time then he was going to leave. He was going to leave no matter what anyone said, especially Kise. 

“Come on Kasamatsu!” Kise whined, “Dance!”

Kasamatsu groaned, why did he have to be so annoying? It was bad enough that he had to be on the same Basketball team. Why did they always end up being near each other? Why did the gods hate him so much? 

“Kasamatsu!” He suddenly heard the sound of Kise’s voice calling out to him. Damn, he had gotten distracted by his own thoughts. 

“What the hell do you want?” He asked angrily. He knew he was probably being over dramatic with his response but he was seriously angered with Kise.

“You don’t look like you’re having fun.” He asked innocently.

He raised an eyebrow. Was he seriously unaware of why he wasn’t having fun at that very moment? 

“That’s because I’m not having fun, Idiot.”

“Why not?” Oh lord, he was such an idiot.

“Honestly?” Kise nodded, urging him to continue. “It’s because you’re annoying.”

Kise’s face fell and Kasamatsu swore he saw tears in the blonde’s eyes. No, not this stupid thing again.

“Senpai why are you so mean to me?” He sobbed. Oh, well here come the waterworks. As the younger man cried Kasamatsu began to think about his life and what got him to this point in his life. He had always loved basketball as a child so that made him want to join the club in high school. If that had never happened then he would have never met this immature idiot that ruined pretty much ruined his entire life. Maybe that was why. Finally he got sick of the mindless sobbing coming from the blond and proceeded to hit him on the head just as he usually did. This of course caused him to cry harder for a few seconds before recovering himself, works every time. 

“Have you snapped out of it yet?” He asked, seriously done with him. 

Kise smiled, “Yep!” 

Oh lord he actually felt something for the rest of the generation of miracles for once. They had to deal with this for two years. At least he only had to do that for one. Maybe he should get some tips from Kuroko on Seiren’s team. He had a good way of dealing with Kise and he didn’t seem bothered by it at all. Although he probably wouldn’t talk to him. It wasn’t as if they had spoken before and he probably didn’t even know his name. So basically he was out of luck. Awesome. Suddenly a slow song begun to play over the speakers and couples were dancing together… Oh no.

“Oh, would you like to dance with me.” Kise said smiling. He was joking, he was obviously joking…right? It didn’t look like he was joking, but you could never tell with him. Kise took his hand and actually went along with it. What the hell was going on and how did it turn to this so fast. He found that he couldn’t think of anything to say. For some reason he couldn’t help but think that Kise was being strangely…cute? Oh god what was wrong with him. Of course the one thing that ruined the moment was what he saw in the corner of his eye. Fangirls, oh no. This was not going to end well. He could already see the rumors that would be popping up around the school. People were going to think they were dating, that he didn’t actually mind the annoying yet extremely… extremely… cute. Damn it, he seriously needed to stop. Kise hugged him and he blushed. No, no, no. This was not helping. The Fangirls looked even more interested now. He expected them to look jealous, not like this. What was wrong with girls these days? It didn’t mean that he wasn’t glad that people were being more accepting. That was great. But he just didn’t want them. What was the word? Shipping? Yeah that was it. He didn’t want them shipping him together with Kise. But when Kise sighed into his chest he found that he didn’t care all that much. The song ended and it went immediately into a fast paced dancing song. And Kise was back to his idiotic dancing. It was almost as if that intimate moment had never happened. 

He turned around to go to the bathroom when Kise bumped into him again. He remembered his previous promise to himself. That he would leave if that ever happened again. But now he didn’t seem to mind too much. What was up with him today?

...Kise was still annoying as hell.


	4. Shutoku

"Shin-chan! Shin-chan where are you?!"

Takao was looking frantically for his teammate that had disappeared completely. There was a dance at their school and for some reason Midorima was completely against going. Takao had ended up dragging him along anyways because 'it was boring without him.' Now Midorima had left without saying a word. Which left Takao to look all over the school.

"Shin-chan! We're missing the dance!" It sucked because he had really wanted to be in the dance right now. Not looking everywhere for someone that may not even be in the building anymore. He was missing the dance damn it! The dance he had been looking forward to for months would be all for nothing if the stupid carrot didn’t show his face anytime soon. Where would he go to get as far away from the gym as possible yet still be somewhere he was used to?

Then it clicked somewhere deep in his mind. The outdoor basketball court! There was always some stray basketballs that people had left behind or forgotten. Even if there wasn’t one, he could always use some other type of ball. Maybe even something completely unrelated. He had thrown random things into the net before. On top of that, what he used never seemed to affect his shooting skills at all. He still got it in every single time. 

Takao quickly ran towards the closest door (which wasn’t very close at all) and ran outside. Of course, the closest door was not the closest to the basketball court so he had to run. Luckily, he was used to running a lot considering he was a starter for the basketball team so it was no trouble at all. Even before he got there, he could hear dribbling. Midorima was definitely here. He ran around the corner and noticed the unmistakable green hair. 

"Shin-chan, there you are!"

Midorima noticed him, he definitely did. Though he made no sign of such a thing. He just shot another ball effortlessly through the hoop just like usual. He took a deep breath before turning towards his teammate. 

“What is it that you want Takao?” He asked clearly annoyed. Takao got the feeling that he knew why he was there and what he was going to ask him. “And don’t even try asking me to go back to that stupid dance.” Damn. He did know. Takao got the feeling that Midorima wouldn’t go even if he begged him. He probably wouldn’t even go near there until it was long over. Takao sighed, now what was he going to do. He was missing everything because of this idiot. Couldn’t he think of other people’s thoughts for once?

“Fine.” 

Midorima seemed kind of surprised of his tone. Takao had tried to put as much of his annoyance into that one word though he had a feeling it wasn’t very affective. He didn’t have the most threatening voice after all. Even when he was trying to sound serious, it was usually for a joke or something along those lines. Considering how deep Midorima’s voice was in comparison there was no way that he would be intimidated even a little. Without much surprise Takao heard a short chuckle from the other teen.

“Alright then. You can leave me alone now.” Oh no. If that idiot thought that he was going to be leaving that easily then he was gravely mistaken. 

“But Shin-chan! It’s no fun without you. I’ll be there alone.”

“That’s fine with me. There’s nothing wrong with some alone time.”

“Not at a school dance you idiot.”

“Why don’t you just stay here then?”

“…” Okay, that shocked him a little bit. Midorima always seemed to be in a hurry to get rid of him. Not make him stay. 

“To help me practice I mean.” Midorima said awkwardly. Takao looked at him and noticed that he was shifting his feet and fidgeting with the ball in his hands, the smallest blush on his cheeks. Takao smiled widely. It wasn’t very often that he saw Midorima this embarrassed. He honestly wasn’t sure why asking this kind of thing was so hard. They were partners, even known as the shadow and light of Shutoku. Why was it so hard to ask for private practice time together? Seeing how they were all alone, in the school yard it wasn’t like there was anyone who would see them. Oh. This was kind of weird wasn’t it? It kind of seemed like a scene from a shojo manga where one of them would confess… Takao shook his head of these thoughts. There was no point in worrying about that. They were losing precious practice time. Suddenly, Takao didn’t mind the fact that he was missing the dance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Before either of them knew it, it was getting dark. The dance was definitely long done by then yet all they could think about was the ground beneath their feet and the ball within their hands. They weren’t even distracted by the sweat behind their eyes or the protest of their lungs. Eventually, they grew too tired to continue. This was the longest they had practiced, especially just the two of them. Maybe even the longest they had ever been together without annoying the other too much to stay. 

“So, are you happy that you got away from the dance?” Takao asked breathlessly before taking the water bottle that Midorima offered him. 

“I guess.” Midorima said. They were both exhausted and were not willing to share many words. Though Midorima seemed to be saying even less words then him. They began to walk home, seeing as they had to go in the same direction. Midorima still seemed to be feeling horribly awkward for some reason. It was probably still because of earlier but still, this long?

“Shin-chan you seem horribly awkward.”

Midorima stiffened and began to blush harder. He pushed his glasses up higher on his face in order to cover it up but it didn’t work too well. 

“Well…” Even his voice sounded like it was coated in awkwardness. 

This was not like him at all. Usually he had some cool reply that dismissed whatever stupid thing he had said. Now it seemed like he was actually going to tell him something. As they walked past an alleyway, Takao was surprised to be pushed inside and against a wall. He tried to flail out of their grip but it didn’t work too well as they were much stronger then him. He felt their lips against his own. Nononono. This wasn’t happening, there was no way. He wasn’t going to let this happen to him.   
He went to push their face away from his own but stopped when he felt glasses. He brought his arms down to their shoulders and felt the unmistakable sensation of a basketball jersey. He opened his eyes to see… green hair. This was. Midorima pulled away, out of breath. Seemingly shocked at what he had done, he whispered an apology against Takao’s lips. Said male was utterly still frozen in place. Why?

“Shin-chan, why did you-“

“Because I like you okay?”

Oh. 

“Shin-chan?” Midorima still seemed to be horribly embarrassed. Though now Takao knew why. He liked him. HIM?! Why him? There were people in their school that were ten times more attractive then himself. People who were much better matches for him. Yet Takao couldn’t say any of that. He knew that you couldn’t control who you liked or fell in love with.

“Okay”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this didn't turn out like I expected it to. At all. Oh well. I hope it was enjoyable either way


End file.
